Preámbulo
by Sigel
Summary: Ante las intenciones de la condesa de Lemongrab de apoderarse del reino, las opciones del príncipe Gumball se reducen a contraer nupcias con su amada. Él debería estar feliz ante ello, mas, no lo estará hasta obtener cierta aprobación. *Mención yaoi*.


**Disclaimer:** Adventure Time le pertenece a Pendleton Ward. Yo sólo elucubro historias que dudo alguna vez contemplar en pantalla.

**● Advertencias:** OOC (lastimeramente).

**● Aclaraciones previas: **

—En esta historia la tensión entre algunos reinos ha aumentado y se dan rencillas de vez en cuando. Es por eso que la condesa de Lemongrab, quien está casada, acusa que si el príncipe Gumball gobierna sin pareja el _Candy Kingdom_ está poniendo en precaria situación al reino que quedaría sin control si algo le sucede a su "solitario" príncipe.

—La edad de Fionna en este fic ronda alrededor de los dieciocho, aunado a que ella y su príncipe sostienen un dulce coqueteo desde hace años.

**Agradezco de antemano la lectura y posibles comentarios.**

**oOOo**

—Cásate con Fionna—le aconseja el inmortal mientras flota con mustio ánimo alrededor del miembro de la realeza.

Gumball no réplica a aquella recomendación. Se limita a morder su labio y mirar fijamente a Lee por unos segundos que se convierten en minutos. Sabe tan bien como el vampiro que contraer nupcias con la heroína es la opción más viable para afianzar el trono que su primer experimento desea arrebatarle. Aunado a que sus sentimientos por Fionna son verdaderos y tan dulces como la misma azúcar que recorre su organismo, es sólo que...

—Marshall...— convoca al músico y hace el amago de aprehenderle, aunque al final es el de cabellos oscuros el que le sujeta del brazo.

—Eso fue hace cinco años— irrumpe con sorna— ¡Superálo!—advierte con una fingida sonrisa burlona tras la cual disfraza su temor ante la extraña inexpresividad del otro.

—¿Tú lo hiciste, Marshall?— le pregunta inquisitivo sin darle importancia a la sobrenatural fuerza del agarre en su extremidad, al fin y al cabo la goma sí podía restaurarse.

El príncipe no se sorprende cuando el niño de mami pasa de sujetarle el brazo para tomarle con agresividad de la camisa, haciendo que la distancia entre ambos sea una burla. Es un desafío el que sostienen con sus miradas, uno en el cual están implicadas las memorias de otros tiempos. Recuerdos que sólo le pertenecen a ambos y de los cuales se guardan de hablar con mayor celosía de la que tendrían al referirse a la Guerra de Hongos.

—Ella te hará muy feliz...— afirma en un susurro antes de soltarle bruscamente.

—Ella me hace muy feliz— avala con amabilidad, la misma que le lleva a no agregar más de su sentir a la conversación.

Contempla cómo el rey de los vampiros se aparta con elegancia de su lado para después girar lentamente en el aire e interpretar cierta melodía en un imaginario bajo. Al rosado joven no le hace falta aplicar su vasto conocimiento científico para descubrir cuál es la pieza musical. Puede reconocerla desde los primeros acordes, ya sea por el sonido —cuando tiene— o por cómo esos largos dedos se deslizan por las irreales cuerdas.

Suspira. Así como está seguro de la canción también lo está de que por el resto de esa noche no logrará conciliar el sueño. Y no, no se quedará despierto imaginando cómo se le propondrá a su blonda aventurera, las románticas sorpresas sólo la ponen nerviosa. Pasará la madrugada en la cocina del palacio, elaborando todos los rojizos postres que alguna vez aprendió a preparar para el ser de la oscuridad.

—Boni*****, si prometes guardarme algunos de tus pastelillos con mermelada...—enuncia en tono juguetón sin parar de girar en torno al sujeto del afecto de la Reina de Hielo—. ¡Me encargaré de que tu boda tenga ritmo y no sea tan soporífera como tus fiestas!— ríe con saña y eso, extrañamente, hace que se relaje la tensión de la situación.

—Tus palabras son desagradables, pero, tu intención es buena— acota con simpleza sin darle relevancia a la mala cara de su acompañante—. Me alegra consideres quedarte en lugar de marcharte de inmediato a los pantanos de lava...

Que la tez pálida de Lee gane un suave sonrojo hace sonreír al príncipe. Entre ellos se conocen bastante bien y si el absorbe colores podía adivinar dónde iba a estar Gumball esa madrugada, éste también era capaz de anticipar los movimientos del vampiro. Y si se conocían tanto... ¿por qué no había funcionado?

**oOOo**

_*****Bonnibell es el nombre de la princesa Bubblegum. Supuse que en su versión en genderbending podría tener un patronímico semejante._


End file.
